Snape's Awfully Big Adventure Part Two
by silent coyote-2
Summary: Snape hated working at Chuckie Cheese, so what is he going to think of working at the Waffle House?


Snape's Awfully Big Adventure Part 2  
  
1  
  
A/N: I do not own any Harry Potter Character, although if I did , that would be really really cool! I don't own the Waffle House either, but if I owned that, it would be really really cool too! If I owned the Harry Potter Characters and the Waffle House , I'd be set! But, I don't own the Waffle House or Harry Potter. Poo to that!  
  
A/N2- I am so sorry it took me this long to start the sequel. This is Silent Coyote 2, a friend of Silent coyote, and she asked if I would continue this series, and I told her I would. The first three chapters were written by her, and then I will be writing. Again, I am sorry it took so long to get the sequel out.  
  
After Snapes' defeat of Lord Voldemort, he came back to the Wizarding World, and was more than happy to do so. Now he was on his way to Dumbledore's office. What for, he didn't know. He was seriously hoping that he wouldn't have to go back to Chuck E. Cheese. He despised that place more than he despised the Gryffindors. Speaking of them, Snape started to be a little nicer to them, and soon, he became the favorite teacher of all the students. Okay, maybe that was exaggerating things a little. He did become more respected by the other students, not only the Slytherins. Why such a change in tune for our potions master? Well, that was simple. Every time he thought of making a nasty comment, he thought of Chuck E. Cheese, something that would haunt him forever. He was thoroughly traumatized by the experience.  
  
As he got to Dumbledore's office, he took a deep breath and said the password (still "gumdrop") He prowled in, in dread of what he might have him do now. Dumbledore was feeding Fawkes, his Phoenix.  
  
"Hello Severus. Please sit down" Snape sat down and dreaded what Dumbledore was going to say worse than ever.  
  
"You wanted to see me sir?" his whole attitude changed to seriousness.  
  
"Yes, I do. Apparently the death eaters broke their memory charms, and the death eaters know that it was you who killed their leaders and they are now looking for you. I daresay that if they do, you'll be tortured and killed, as they see you as their betrayer," Dumbledore said. Snape gulped. He had no clue that they were after him.  
  
"So, I think it would be best for you to go into hiding," Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Please not that infernal place again, I beg of you!" Snape said. And he really meant it. Dumbledore had seen him scared before, in his younger years during his death eater trials, but he never seen him that scared since.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and smiled and said, "No, you will never work there again. For you and the children's sakes. You'll be working at a restaurant called the Waffle House. You'll able to handle these people much better than the other place, I assure you. No costumes, no songs. Just food.  
  
"Don't tell me. You had Arthur Weasley check it out."  
  
"No actually, I did. The waffles there are quite good!"  
  
"Where is this place?"  
  
"The one I am sending you to is in Georgia. There are many there, so if the death eaters find out that you are working at a Waffle House, it'll take them quite some time to find you, searching each one in the state, and knowing them, they will get impatient soon into their journey."  
  
Snape still didn't feel comforted. He didn't know anything about where he would be working, only that he wouldn't be dressed up like Chuck E. Cheese. He was afraid of what he would be in store for. That night, he lay in bed, awake, thinking of the tortures of serving waffles to little kids, dressed like one. How ironic would that be? It would be like Silence of the Waffles, with him, as a waffle, serving other waffles to other kids. He could only shudder thinking of the horrors that awaited him in Georgia. Where is Georgia? He thought. He had never been there before. Many thoughts raced through his mind about his journey. He didn't sleep well that night, so the next morning, he looked dead on his feet. It was too bad for the hour change as well. It was going to set him back five hours, so his day would be very long indeed. He went up to Dumbledore's office to travel to Georgia by portkey. All the students hated to see him go, for once 


End file.
